


may the bridges i burn light the way

by marriedreylo (orphan_account)



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Arranged Marriage, Banter, Dark Reylo, Devoted Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Teasing, They're darksiders but still very soft for each other, WHEW hope i got all the tags, it's canonverse with abo, some light daddy kink, the dyad who never got along until they did
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:40:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24342208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/marriedreylo
Summary: They've known each other their whole lives, Ben knew when he was twenty, that Rey would be his greatest weakness. She tried too hard to live up to what was expected of her. So they shut each other out until one night on Jakku, after being sent to find Kylo's mother, they realize that they need to work together, and that they are so much happier together.Sith!Princess & Prince AU“Un-fucking-clip your damned saber,” she snaps at him. Of course, the Silencer is much too small for a co-pilot seat, especially with the way her blasted dyad has modified it, maker-forsaken mechanical genius he is. Irritatingly, it flies much smoother than her TIE.She can feel her heat coming on. It’s only noon in standard time, but by midnight it will be in full swing, and she’s stuck with this damn alpha who couldn’t care less about her very painful heats. She’s a virgin, and has only ever used toys (illicitly bought toys, nonetheless) to satiate her during heat. Her hindbrain wanders to the possibility of convincing Kylo to knot her, and she feels her panties dampen of their own volition at the thought.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 23
Kudos: 118
Collections: A Picture is worth 1000 Words - PL Summer Exchange





	1. i'm looking for dawn at dusk

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dankobah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dankobah/gifts).



> Hey Luna! I hope you love this, I'm so happy to have written it and it's been a lot of fun! Thanks for the amazing prompt!

*~*~* 

CHAPTER ONE 

*~*~* 

She loves this place, she has a nice room, as any Sith Princess should. The room is decked out in Sith red and black, she has a picture of her grandfather when he was a young man sitting on her bedside table. She has a nest too, which is completely secret. She had blockers, of course, and she doesn’t let her biology determine her status in the ranks of the Sith. As far as anyone knows she is a beta. 

There’s a knock at the door, and she wraps herself up in a silk dressing gown. She suspects she knows who it is; after all, who else but her obnoxious dyad would show up at thirty minutes to midnight? 

She swings open the door, and there he is, barefoot, with nothing but a loose tunic covering his broad chest, wearing some black, high waisted pants. His midnight-black hair is messy, as if he’s been running his fingers through it, again and again. He’s holding a small, thin datapad, no bigger than a slip of paper in between his fingers, offering it to her with a sneer. He smells like winter wind and the clean, fresh air outside on Starkiller. She shoves her damned hindbrain into gear and stands a little taller in front of him. What is going on? His scent is all hot anger, a smell like heated steel and ash. It chokes her. 

“Read it,” he barks at her using his alpha voice, and she rolls her eyes so hard they threaten to stay like that. 

She takes the datapad and begins reading, and when she’s done, she tries to compose herself. Her hot temper is threatening to override her omega nature and her common sense, which is screaming at her to reign in her ire. 

The note reads: 

_ For the attention of Prince Kylo Ren, Master of the Knights of Ren, and Princess Rey Palpatine:  _

_ It has come to my attention that as you have both risen through our ranks, your training has plateaued. While you are both powerful in your own right, a union of your bloodlines would strengthen this power a hundredfold. By order of Supreme Leader Snoke, you are therefore to be married on Midsummer’s Day.  _

She snorts, in a very unladylike way, “You’re joking right? This is a joke.” 

Kylo runs his hands through his hair and looks like he’d very much like this to be a joke. “Everything is a joke to you, isn’t it,  _ Your Highness _ ?” 

The datapad drops to the floor and shatters, and Rey stomps her foot. “You’re having me on.” 

“‘Fraid not,” Kylo looks as miserable as she feels. The ash and steel smell of him has settled slightly, but the air is still full of the poisonous stench of his anger. 

“I’m not marrying you!” With that she slams the door in his face and sinks to her knees on the other side of it, a soft sob echoing around her spacious room. She won’t be sold off like a prized mare; she is a  _ princess _ , Princess of the Sith. She’ll take this up with her grandfather and he’ll deal with Snoke. Yes — that’s the spirit. 

She can hear Kylo’s steps retreating behind her. For such a big man, he’s always been light on his feet. He’s intolerable but she’s never seen him as broken as he was tonight, as hollowed out; it’s the first glimpse of humanity she’s seen in him for too long. Rey’s always felt that he lacks passion, but maybe this was something he’d been passionate about, not marrying anyone, especially not her. 

She knows he knows her darkest secret too. After all, she’d told him first when she’d presented as an omega and he’d teased her mercilessly for it. Now, the call from her omega subconscious, to chase after her dyad and show him how badly her biology needs him, especially this close to her heat, is overwhelming. 

For a long moment, she wonders if he’s as lonely as she is if he feels as secluded and alone as she has for years. She thinks that in another life they might’ve been friends. The call from her hindbrain to go after him crescendos, and she bites the inside of her cheek, hard. 

People aren’t split into Jedi and Sith, and she’s sure Kylo isn’t as dark as— 

She brushes those thoughts away. She may be a Sith Princess but she feels everything too keenly, too brightly. She just wishes her dyad did too. 

It occurs to her that maybe he  _ does  _ feel, just not for her. Perhaps the prospect of this marriage bothers him so much because he has someone else.

The thought of Kylo with another woman sends a pang of irrational anger through Rey’s chest. She throws the shattered datapad, which is still at her feet, at the picture she keeps of her and Kylo from their Sith Academy days, before he took up the name of  _ Ren _ . 

*~*~* 

Kylo storms into the training room the next morning, his hair now perfect, his battle gear and full Sith Prince regalia on display. Rey has been sparring with one of his knights but they stop, their sabers breaking apart, when he enters. 

“Look what the cat dragged in,” Rey says, spinning her saber in her hands and dismissing the knight. Rey might be an apparent beta but she never wastes an opportunity to prove her strength. Kylo takes off his cape regally, and steps into the ring with her.  _ He doesn’t seem to be lacking passion today _ , she grouses to herself. No, he’s all fierce heat and, as their sabers buzz and hum together and the deafening sound of  _ power  _ being volleyed ricochets through her arm, she can feel he’s hurting.  _ But why? _

They parry and thrust blows at each other. Kylo spins gracefully away from her and she taunts him, “Doing that _ cute _ spinning thing isn’t going to save you.” His scent is back to the clean, fresh linen and winter breeze scent which makes her hindbrain never shut up. She tunes it out and casts a searching glance at him. 

His eyebrows fly upward, he puts a hand over his heart and says, “You think  _ anything  _ I do is cute?” She pauses her attack and he takes the time to wail on her saber, the sounds in the room rising to a crescendo. She gives a battle cry, and Kylo gives her a saucy wink, does that damn spin again, and gets his saber pointed at her throat. 

But she’s too fast for him. She darts out of his grip and pulls a short dagger from her boot, then quickly puts it to his throat. 

Finally, Rey seems to have the upper hand but Kylo croons in her ear, “Watch out, someone might think you  _ like _ me well enough to spare me.” 

She snarls low in her throat and lets the edge of the blade dig slightly into his skin, drawing a trickle of blood. “Test me again, Ren, and you’ll find this Palpatine is every bit as menacing as her grandfather.” 

He gives her a smile, sharp as the edge of her knife, a shark’s smile. “Call me  _ Ren _ again and see what happens.”

She opens her mouth to curse or extol his name, but she’ll never know ‘what happens’ because Supreme Leader Snoke waltzes in, throwing the door to the training room wide. 

“Ah the bride and groom to be!” he exclaims, and then chuckles darkly, “My, my, what is this nonsense? We cannot have enmity between the heirs to the galaxy!” 

Some of Kylo’s knights are laughing openly; apparently they had not heard the news regarding Kylo and Rey’s engagement. 

One of them goes as far to say, “ _ He  _ can’t marry  _ her _ ! He  _ hates her _ !” There’s dark laughter all around. Kylo’s cheeks are red and so are Rey’s; she’s giving him the nastiest look she can muster. 

The Supreme Leader addresses them directly, ignoring the mirth which still echoes around the room. “There’s been rumor of rebel activity on Jakku. We need you both to take this seriously. It’s rumored there is a map to Princess Leia being retrieved. I  _ had _ hoped you’d be able to work  _ together _ to get it back, given your current betrothal.” 

Rey snaps at the Supreme Leader, “The destruction of the princess is  _ my _ birthright!  _ I’m _ the Palpatine. I won’t be sharing it with this— this absolute heathen!” 

Kylo  _ does _ laugh at that and begins to open his mouth to retort, but the Supreme Leader stops them by roughly grabbing their Force signatures and holding onto them so tightly they can barely move. 

“That will be quite enough,” Snoke says. “ _ You will go down to Jakku _ . You will go _ together  _ and, because this is to be a stealth mission, you will only take  _ Ren’s _ TIE  _ Silencer _ . It’s the superior model.” Snoke is using his alpha voice and she wants to recoil away from him so badly. It feels  _ wrong _ . 

He lets go of their Force signatures, and Rey feels a shudder go through her body. She hates this, and she  _ hates Kylo _ , and she hates her biology.

*~*~* 

Rey is sitting in Kylo’s lap while they fly toward Jakku, and she can feel something hard digging into her hip. 

“Un-fucking-clip your damned saber,” she snaps at him. Of course, the  _ Silencer  _ is much too small for a co-pilot seat, especially with the way her blasted dyad has modified it, maker-forsaken mechanical genius he is. Irritatingly, it flies much smoother than her TIE. 

She can feel her heat coming on. It’s only noon in standard time, but by midnight it will be in full swing, and she’s  _ stuck _ with this damn alpha who couldn’t care less about her  _ very painful  _ heats. She’s a virgin and has only ever used toys (illicitly bought toys, nonetheless) to satiate her during heat. Her hindbrain wanders to the possibility of convincing Kylo to knot her, and she feels her panties dampen of their own volition at the thought. 

“Stop  _ whining _ , Mrs. Ren,” Kylo teases her, and if they weren’t about to make planetfall then she’d put her knife to his throat again. She tries not to think of the way being called  _ Mrs. Ren  _ does things to the heat between her legs it has no right doing. 

“I’m no one’s Mrs.,” Rey says stiffly instead. “Kylo, if I have a bruise from that blasted crossguard—“ 

Kylo swallows hard. “That’s not my saber.” 

“What is it—“ 

She almost makes them crash as she tries to escape his lap, but Kylo steadies the  _ Silencer _ , just as she tumbles off of him. They touch down, and Kylo is swearing wildly, cursing Rey’s name, as she looks up guiltily from her place on the floor. Her panties are soaked through, but Kylo averts his gaze. 

“You could’ve killed us!” Kylo snaps, as he snatches his cape off the back of the pilot’s seat. He fastens it to the back of his uniform, and climbs angrily out of the top hatch. 

Rey’s head is spinning. It had been a natural reaction, to jump away from him. Still, her cheeks flush at the idea that the great  _ Kylo Ren  _ had been flying at half (or rather three-quarters) mast for her. Blood rushes south and she can’t help but feel how long it’s been since she’s properly gotten off with her little bullet vibrator, outside one of her heats. She sighs longingly, then grabs her own cape, red instead of his all-black ensemble. 

She wonders vaguely, as she steps off the ship, if they might have to really  _ work together _ for this little project. She looks around at the desolate planet and heaves a labored sigh. She misses Starkiller. Perhaps it’s been her home for too long but Jakku, in comparison, is a wasteland, nothing but sun-baked dunes and emptiness. 

Rey has dreamed of a green planet, nearly blinding in its vibrancy, and a home that she and Kylo could share. It’s a million lightyears away from anything she’s seen on Starkiller  _ or _ the landscape in front of her now. It’s a dream of what might have been, if things had been different, if they had been different, but she forcibly shakes herself from the memory of it now. It serves no purpose here.

“What the  _ fuck _ kind of planet is this?” she snaps at Kylo, who is doing some rather blatant rearranging. She rolls her eyes. His back is turned to her but she can still tell what he’s doing. She  _ cannot _ stop thinking about his knot, and it’s then that the scent of his arousal hits her like a freight train. She physically backs away from him, while his back is still turned. 

“What was that, wifey?” Kylo grunts as he turns to look at her. He looks much more comfortable now. 

“Aw, did I give you blue balls?” She wills her shock away in order to wink at him, before reminding him, “I still have that knife on me; maybe if I use it again on you, your tiny cock will—“ 

“If you put that knife anywhere near me, I’ll see to it you’re eating instant bread for the rest of your days, on this damned planet full of junk.” 

Rey tuts, and replies, “That’s no way to speak to your beloved.” 

“Fuck you.” 

“No, fuck  _ you. _ ” Rey’s eyes drift to where there is still a prominent (and very traitorous cock-shaped lump) perched between his legs. 

Kylo sniffs indignantly, “Are we done now?” 

“Never,  _ Ren _ . Making fun of you never gets old.” 

Kylo walks off in the opposite direction, the verbal sparring apparently getting on his nerves. 


	2. i just need my girlfriend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get hot on Jakku

Night descends on Jakku, and the desert planet is freezing. It’s easily slightly below freezing, but all Rey has for shelter is the hulking form of the  _ Silencer _ . There’s a very small pullout bed inside and, unless she’s vastly mistaken, Kylo has most likely commandeered it for himself. Why hadn’t she brought her own TIE fighter? 

She kicks the landing gear of the  _ Silencer _ and shouts, “Honey, I’m home!” 

Despite her flippancy, she’s glad for the cold. It’s putting a dampener on her heat. She doesn’t know what she’ll do if the  _ Silencer _ is warm. She hoists herself up the side of the ship and is about to lower herself down through the top hatch when she realizes Kylo is there below, shirtless, with his typical frown etched into his face. This is a state of undress she’s never seen him in. The hard planes of his stomach and chest look good enough to eat and he catches her staring. He flexes his impressive muscles, and she looks away. Even so, she can feel the way his alpha pheromones are affecting her, despite her blockers. She knows they’re not technically designed to withstand this kind of close proximity, but she hasn’t been around him during one of her heats for so long that she’d forgotten how  _ much _ he is.

She shuffles her feet anxiously. The Silencer is running, and she can see Kylo doesn’t seem to be feeling the cold. 

“Get in here, you look half frozen.” His voice is uncharacteristically warm, and she thinks she knows why. She knows he can smell her heat; breakthrough heats are like that, and it’s becoming apparent that this is a particularly strong one.

Rey nods sharply. She hadn’t realized how cold she was until she saw him looking warm, his cheeks flushed in the heat of the fighter.

She’s chilled to the bone and, as she descends the ladder, she realizes her nonchalant attitude about the chilly desert had been because she was so angry with him, and so desperate to hide the overpowering scent of her heat. But there’s no hope of that now. Even if the smell of pheromones hadn’t been so strong, the warmth inside the fighter rolls over her in an unexpected wave and she slips the last few rungs, into his hastily extended arms. 

Rey shudders but pulls away from Kylo. 

“Right, Sith princesses don’t get hypothermia.” Kylo gives her yet another eye roll, and Rey wishes his eyes would stay like that, to teach him a lesson. 

“I’m fine,” she replies, but it comes off wrong even to her own ears. Her clothes were made for the moderate temperatures inside Starkiller, not the wild swing of a desert planet like Jakku.

“You are not fine.” Kylo’s voice is unwavering and sounds... annoyed. She feels herself begin to slick between her legs and tries to will it away, but that doesn’t work. She hadn’t really expected it to.

She rips her body from his arms, stepping back forcefully. 

“I’m not sharing a bed with you, and I’m not taking off my clothes in front of you.” 

Kylo has stepped back several feet, giving her space to be angry with him. It’s so small inside the  _ Silencer _ that it seems odd he would even bother trying, but she knows the scent of her heat must be choking him. In fact, he wrinkles his nose as she glares at him, and sniffs the air. 

“I’ll sleep on the floor then. You don’t get to give yourself hypothermia, then blame it on the big bad Kylo Ren.” His tone is both irate and bone-weary. “And if you need someone to help you with your heat-” 

“Kylo…” She should’ve known he wouldn’t leave well enough alone. She watches him rub the back of his neck, exposing and accentuating the perfect musculature of his torso. It makes her heart stutter in her chest. His abs positively ripple as he looks at her, and her brain falters over what she had been about to reprimand him for. “Fuck, when did you get hot?” 

Kylo gives her a lopsided grin. He’s got a partially chipped tooth, which she had broken when they’d been training as kids. It makes his smile just the right side of too perfect. If his smile had been perfect, she would’ve had to give him a black eye just to even the playing field. 

Her heat twists low in her belly, and she forces herself still. 

“I’m a man, not the gangly teenager you knew at Luke’s school.” Kylo’s answer is simple enough, and one she should have expected. After all, she is no longer a girl either. She’s all of twenty-five, and her half-feral brain cannot think of a better way to spend her heat than riding this  _ man _ ’s sizable dick well into the night. 

Her reverie is broken as he steps forward. “I’m your dyad, let me help you.” 

She wants to say no, for the simple reason that she hates his personality, but this new affection he’s displaying is making her think about their sham wedding coming up. After Snoke’s words about merging bloodlines, Rey is under no illusion as to what her role will be in this farce. Their happy union might be a hoax, but she  _ will _ be expected to fuck him, and she wouldn’t put it past Snoke to do something gross to ensure their marriage isn’t quite as fruitless as their fabled dyad has turned out to be. 

The bond is something she’s blocked out, forcibly, since she was fifteen and Kylo was twenty. She’d thought that she’d never want to let him back in. Still, the cracks in her mental walls, which she can feel now, with Kylo’s cinnamon breath puffing over her skin, are like a live wire between them. She knows Kylo is a bad man, but isn’t she equally as bad? For every person he’s killed, she’s killed at least three. Despite that, she knows she’s safe here, with him. 

In the silence, Kylo steps toward her, tucks a stray lock of hair behind her ear, and begins unfastening the cape she’s wearing. 

Rey bats his hand away. “How am I supposed to get warm without clothes?” Her voice, normally so sure and steady, is shaking with anticipation and nerves. 

Kylo has never been soft with her and it’s a bit strange he’s being that way now. 

“If you don’t take them off, you’re going to burn up from the inside. Is that what you want?” 

Her brain stutters. She has a choice… and she knows she should back away from him and put some much-needed distance between their bodies. She loves the heat pouring off him, though, and he’s like art to look at, all defined lines and hard edges. 

Slowly, she shakes her head. He discards the cape and she begins to feel the comfortable warmth of the cabin seep into her tired body, such a contrast to the flames she can already feel clawing at her insides. She sighs deeply, inhaling his woodsy scent, and a fresh wave of slick coats her pussy. Moving methodically, he helps her out of the rest of her layers until she’s standing bare before him, her small breasts rising and falling in time with every uncertain breath. 

Kylo’s eyes are blown wide with lust (or is it something else?) and she can’t think anymore, she just burns with want. A short, dark laugh escapes his lips. “Oh you’re having breakthrough heat aren’t you? It’s strong; I can smell it.” 

He settles her on the tiny bed, which must be barely wide enough for him to lay down on, what with the frankly indecent width of his broad shoulders, let alone the two of them, but she instinctively reaches for him anyway, to pull him with her. He doesn’t follow, though, just straightens up, out of the reach of her grasping fingers.

“Please,” she rasps, but he shakes his head and lowers himself to sit at the opposite end of the bed, her at the head, him at the foot. 

“I’m not going to fuck you, Rey. That’s not what this is. I don’t want you to look back and regret what our biology made us do.” His massive chest heaves as he draws in a deep breath, his jaw working as though he’s trying to figure out how to phrase what he’s trying to say. “But I’ll help you take the edge off, so it doesn’t hurt.” 

His words seem to clear the foggy state Rey’s in, at least partially. Part of her wants to scream at him, berate him, or perhaps beg him for his knot, but instead she asks, “How do you know I have painful heats?” 

Kylo gives her a sheepish grin. "You're not as good at blocking me out as you think you are.” 

Her mouth forms a slight ‘O’ and she averts her gaze. All this time...

They sit like that, Rey’s heat creeping in more and more as midnight approaches. Her gut twists and, as she feels the flames begin to take over, she has a question she needs answered before anything happens. 

“Have you done this before?” 

Kylo chokes out a mirthless laugh. “No, because it’s always been —“ 

Whatever he’d been going to say, he stops himself, and his voice seems to ache with the weight of his unspoken words. Unless she’s very much mistaken he was about to confess something that would have changed their dynamic forever. That’s not something she can handle tonight so she brushes his comment aside. 

She’s not expecting him to ask, “Have you?” 

Her cheeks flush. “No…not with another person.” 

He nods solemnly, and reaches out to coax her down onto her back, softly, lovingly. She feels her heart pick up it’s pace. It beats like the wings of a trapped bird, and she wonders if it will try to break through the cage she’s had it trapped in all this time. 

A thousand memories of their years both together and apart make her head hum. Her heats are never this emotionally charged, but being with him like this makes her head and heart want the same thing. Once upon a time they’d been inseparable and then… and then Luke had betrayed Ben, and Ben was no longer. In his place, Kylo Ren had been born. 

“I need you,” she breathes, as he hovers his big body over her. She can feel the heat radiating off him. His body is like a furnace. Gently, frustratingly so, he nudges her knees apart, and she spreads them for him to settle between her legs.

“Can I kiss you?” Kylo asks, and she hesitates. Her heart is going to get tangled in this if they kiss and she can’t let emotions get involved. Like Kylo had said, this is just their biology. 

“No” she says, and the word sounds harsh to even her own ears. 

He looks away, but covers up the action by kissing her neck instead and, when he straightens up to kneel between her thighs, he lowers one large hand to cup her sopping core. She suspects that this will trigger a rut for him but, though she cannot imagine what he’s like in rut, she has to have this. She needs him so badly. 

He teases her core with his calloused fingers and she lets out a wanton moan. His other hand cups her breast, much too tenderly, and she encourages him, “You can be rougher than that.” Her voice is raspy with desire. 

He nods and sighs as he looks at her body, then puts his thumb to her clit as two broad fingers breach her entrance and slip inside. Her whole body sparks like a live wire and she mewls with pleasure. His fingers crook and reach something secret inside her. She feels the heat of his body against her and, when she looks up from her reverie of pleasure, she sees that his pants are pushed down around his thighs and he’s stroking his cock in his palm. It’s huge. It looks like he could split her in two with just the thick length of it. 

“Fuck,” she swears, arching her back, and then he’s using both hands on her pussy, playing her like some kind of fucked up instrument, winding her strings up so tight that she feels like she might snap. He curls his fingers inside her and she has to bite her hand to keep from screaming with pleasure. Her eyes are wide but she can see every star in the galaxy behind them. “Kylo, I’m gonna—“ 

“Shh, I know,” Kylo says, and she comes undone on his fingers as waves of pleasure crash over the flames of her heat and dampens the pain into ecstasy. She collapses back onto the narrow cot, and he withdraws his hand from her overstimulated body. How had he provoked such a reaction from her? She’s gushing, and she knows that’s normal, to be expected, but what she doesn’t anticipate, when she comes to from her high, is seeing ropes of white cum spread over his chest and quivering abs. 

Drawn to him like a moth to flame, she sits, takes two fingers, and tastes him.  _ Holy fuck, _ he tastes good: musky, sweet, salty. She gives a filthy moan around her fingers but, afterward, she doesn’t know what to say.

Kylo is looking at her, and she wonders if the world is going to stay the same after this, or if they’ve just permanently altered the animosity in their interactions. She thinks, for a long beat, that perhaps she wouldn’t mind having Ben Solo back. 

Her thoughts had been too loud, too unguarded. 

“He’s dead, Ben’s dead,” comes Kylo’s gruff whisper. “A lifetime of trauma killed him, and he’s not coming back.” 

She feels as if he’s just dumped a bucket of ice water over her head. It should be a pleasant sensation during heat, but it just leaves her feeling cold.

“Kylo— I’m sorry.” 

He shrugs away from her, and gently nudges her over onto her side, making enough room for him to lay down on the small bed beside her. He gathers her in his arms and kisses her hair. The intimacy leaves a bitter taste in her mouth, and she realizes how ridiculous it was to wish Ben was back. Neither of them can change what they are now. 

She snaps her shields into place, realizing belatedly that they’d been down, then pulls a thin blanket over them and listens to the thud of his heartbeat in her ear. 

“Goodnight Princess Palpatine.” Kylo whispers against her hair, and she feels like this should be a blessing - he’s never willingly used her title before - but instead it makes her squirm. She feels like they’ve just broken something that should never have been shattered. 

“Goodnight, my prince.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'll see myself to the garbage chute! :P


	3. loving him was red

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After an interesting morning, Ben and Rey discover the princess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a small fight scene in this and some miscommunication angst. Feral Rey for the win!

Her heat wakes her up at six in the morning. The bright, barren Jakku sun is up, and she realizes belatedly the reason her heat had woken her up was that Kylo’s cock was digging into her thigh. She lets a soft whimper escape her lips. Kylo groans, “Go back to sleep, Princess.”

She groans sleepily, and pushes her butt into his groin, unaware of what she’s doing to him in her sleepy state.

After a few minutes of making herself comfortable against his crotch, he gives a growl, low in his throat.

She turns in the circle of his arms, and nuzzles into his chest, she murmurs, “You’re so _warm_.” And indeed he is like a furnace, all of that powerful muscle makes a lot of heat and she can’t keep her hands to herself.

“Baby,” Kylo groans, and Rey’s hindbrain seems to kick into high gear, “Daddy wants to sleep now.”

She’d never heard a sexier sentence, and she was dying to hear him say it again, “I like it when you…” she trails off and buries her face in the hardness of his chest. It was like he was made of marble.

“You want to call me daddy?” Kylo’s groan goes straight to her core.

She nods eagerly, and he _does_ kiss her then, and she wonders if this will be her undoing, the kiss is so sweet, so heady, she hopes she can have all of him.

Kylo pulls away, though and they’ve got to do actual work today. His cock is hard and straining against his hip. “Do you need me to take the edge off, again?”

She knows he needs to get a whole lot of distance from her or this will end up being a very unproductive day. Her voice shakes with desire when she speaks, “Please, Daddy?”

Kylo’s powerful thighs are in her line of sight, “Let me...” she says haltingly.

He backs away, “Do as daddy tells you to.”

Her eyes go wide, and he uses the force to guide her onto her belly, his force signature wraps around her like a blanket. He props her up, ass in the air with a small pillow. She can feel slick _gushing_ from her wet pussy, this must be awfully tempting for him.

“Ah!” She cries out in pleasure as he slaps her ass with the calloused breadth of his palm. She’d never been all that curvy, but she’s got a bubble butt. Kylo seems ravenous for it.

“Is my princess ready for her treat?” Kylo asks, brushing his thumbs at the juncture where her ass meets her thighs. He brushes his thumb against the softness of her core.

“P-Please, Kylo, oh maker!” She cries out, and the wanton need in her voice goes straight to his cock.

He doesn’t want to fuck her right now, except he does, and this whole _taking the edge off_ thing was fine until it wasn’t. His cock is so hard for her, and it refuses to be ignored, “ _Rey_ ,” he moans, he’s trying not to give in. It seems so fruitless though.

“You c-can if you want to.” Rey’s soft omega voice comes through his lustful haze.

He slips a finger, and then another into her, spreading her and curling his fingers at such an angle that makes her pant his name like a bitch in heat.

He pulls her roughly into his lap and plays with her perky breasts, the perfect size for him, and she whines, “Kylo,” she’s breathing hard like she’s on the precipice of something profound, “Kylo _please.”_

_“Please what?_ ” He asks, his voice now strong, and dominant.

“Please fuck me, I need your knot.” She mewls.

He pauses, and she knows he’s considering it, he heaves a sigh, and he curls his fingers inside her and adds another finger, and she fucks himself on his hand, chasing her high, and he gives encouragement.

“Fuck yourself on your dyad’s fingers, yes, that’s a good girl,” She soaks his hand with slick, and as her walls begin spasming around his digits, she cries out his name, and he kisses her hair.

She hadn’t touched him, and she knows he might not want her to, all she can think about is how badly she wants to belong to him. How badly they need to be connected, in as intimate a way as two people can be.

Apparently her shielding was down, because Kylo groans, and he sets her down on the makeshift bed.

“I need to go take care of something,” He groans.

“Let me,” she smiles, at him and he frowns.

“No,” and he’s back to being Kylo, the Sith Prince, and not her lover. His tone is so stony and cold, she wonders if this was a mistake. But of course, it was, Kylo would never be emotionally available to her, he wouldn’t even let her suck his cock. She _wanted_ him to use her body for his pleasure, she _wanted_ him to fuck her until she was full of his spend. But that didn’t seem to be on the table.

He stalks off, and she wonders what she did wrong.

*~*~*

The day begins in earnest when they begin interrogating the residents of Jakku for information. Rey has bartered credits for some _very_ strong blockers and information. She considers taking them but instead hides them in one of the pockets of her cape. It’ll be her last resort if Kylo won’t help her — which she doubts he will.

The information that was worth five hundred of her personal credits, was that Leia is on _this_ planet. She finishes her conversation with the alien and nods her thanks, for both the information and the supply of black market blockers.

She uses the comm sewn into her outfit, “ _Ren_ , we have confirmation.”

There’s a long beat, and then he answers, the mic sounds very static, “Confirmation of the location of the Princess?”

“Yes,” Rey doesn’t feel much like poking fun at him, he’d ruined that when he walked away from her this morning.

She can hear the spark of anger in his voice when he responds, “ _Where_?”

“In the ruins, she’s got some kind of hovel in there,” Rey replies as she makes her way back to her speeder.

“Do not approach the Princess, she’s my mother, _I want to deal the killing blow to the woman who abandoned me_.” The raw emotion in his voice, the anger, and the pride, make her shudder. She’d seen Kylo angry many times, as a matter of fact, his anger was something she’d gotten comfortable with over the years. _This?_ This was not anger, it was a festering hatred that would blot out the sun if left to consume him.

“Remember what I said about _me_ being the Palpatine. This kill is mine,” Rey’s about to go on but Kylo turns off his comms apparatus, and she has a feeling he’s about to go AWOL.

She climbs onto her speeder and throws it into gear, full force. She knows they’re both monsters beyond all hope, but killing his own mother? It would split his soul to the bone, besides, she needs to prove her worth. She needs to be the bigger monster for once. She needs to live up to her lineage, and it’s now or never.

She drives the speeder with controlled recklessness, over the dunes of the Jakku desert. She’s tired of never getting the credit for the things that matter, and a smaller, quieter part of her is terrified her dyad, the one who’d helped her through her heat with no thought to his own needs, would simply cease to be.

She arrives in the vicinity that the Princess is expected to be.

Princess Leia of Alderaan is in restraints, and Kylo is shouting obscenities at her.

“You never cared for me! You stupid bitch, you never gave a damn about your only son!”

Leia is tearfully trying to dissuade him from murdering her, and Rey reaches out with the force and holds Kylo’s will. A tear drips from Kylo’s eye, and Rey feels the full weight of her dyad’s suffering.

She sends down the rusty bond, “ _The kill is mine_.” She was born and bred for this exact moment.

She traverses the dyad bond, and holds his force signature, as if she were standing directly next to him, rooting him to the spot. She lets go, after several minutes of struggle and Kylo collapses to his knees. He’s sobbing, and the last thing Rey hears before igniting her crossguard saber is, a pained cry of, “ _Mom!_ ”

There’s something so heart wrenching and wrong about the words. She doesn’t have a clear shot, not with her saber at least, Kylo is protecting his mother with his life. She’ll kill her dyad if she goes in now. She’s already launched herself at them though. This is the make or break moment.

Rey lets the force give swiftness to her movements, she pushes herself hard, years upon years of training leading up to this moment. Her body tucks and rolls, then she’s skidding to a halt in the sand because _Kylo Ren is a traitor_.

“What the kriff are you doing?” She snarls.

She brandishes her saber, in the same arcing movement she’d picked up from him when they were kids. Kylo withdraws his own saber and prepares to mow down Rey.

“Please,” Leia intercedes, “Ben believes I turned my back on him and his Uncle when really it’s been the Emperor who’s manipulated you both.”

How had Benn gone from shouting at Leia to protecting her? How had the tables turned that quickly? Then again — Leia was force sensitive, it’s entirely likely she could’ve shown him, through memories, what her side of the story was.

Something resonates in her and Rey feels the truth in her words, but casts it aside, “ _Traitor!”_ She roars at Kylo.

This it, the culmination of many years of abuse and neglect, a dyad bond left to fester in hell.

It’s Kylo who strikes first and Rey a moment later, but there’s not the brute strength he usually uses, he’s blocking the thrusts of her saber, but not going on the offensive. He’s demonstrating restraint she didn’t think he possessed.

“Fight me!” And she swipes at his _face_ with her saber and he goes down hard in the sand, his beautiful face bloodied.

A line of blood which arcs over his brow and down his jaw blooms and she nearly feels bad for it. _But not quite._

“Don’t go this way, Rey!” Kylo says, staggering to his feet.

“You’re still holding on! You’re still holding on to the people who hated you from birth! Kriff!”

Leia is silent, standing in her restraints and not saying a word. She is still beautiful, the force has been good to her and she seems to still look twenty-five or so. The thought angers Rey beyond measure, _why should she keep her beauty when she was a rotten apple on the inside?_ She wonders.

Kylo wrests the saber from her grip with the force, and Rey gives a feral cry of anger and loss.

He rushes forward and gathers her in his arms, and at first, she resists, thumping her fists on his chest wildly, but she settles, breathing in the woodsy, wintertime smell of him. And the tears fall more rapidly, and he breathes, “We were _both_ betrayed.”

She’s limp, in his arms, “We can’t come back without her, Snoke and my Grandfather will kill us.” _Ben_ had come back to her, and a stream of memories and visions flooded her mind. The Emperor had stolen Rey from her parents and killed them. Ben had been betrayed in a similar way, with Snoke using the dark side to manipulate the Skywalker family since Ben’s birth. The facts, and how they fit together, broke her utterly.

Ben gives her a long beat to cry, and process everything he’d just laid on her shoulders.

“I know,” Ben says softly, “I know, which is why we have to bring my mother back for questioning and escape with her.”

Leia seems to acquiesce to this plan easily, “You always were a strategist with the best of them, my son.”

He scoffs, “Mom you’re making me blush.”

“Let’s just take her, and we can talk later,” Rey says shakily. The truth had rattled her nerves.

Kylo nods, and they try to put the whole day behind them. It’s a long ride back to Starkiller, and they arrange a transport to come pick Leia up. Kylo and Rey ride back in the _Whisper_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Porn next chapter!


End file.
